


Understanding

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, Humor, Implied Slash, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair doesn’t think Jim will understand.<br/>Warnings: There is no nudity and no cussing. It’s such a disappointment. </p><p>But the second part has more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Understanding

Title: Understanding  
Author: Patt  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Prompt: You don’t understand…  
Category: Pre-Slash with talk of sex.  
Rating: Teen and up  
Brief Summary: Blair doesn’t think Jim will understand.  
Warnings: There is no nudity and no cussing. It’s such a disappointment.  
Notes/acknowledgments: This has been great fun writing ten minutes almost every day. It gets a little easier I think each day. This was exactly ten minutes. Woo Hoo. 

 

Understanding  
By Patt

 

“Blair, what is going on?” Jim asked.

“What do you mean?” Blair replied. 

“There is something wrong with you, you’re acting very strangely. Just spill,” Jim said. 

“You would never understand…” Blair finally admitted. 

“Try me,” Jim dared him. 

“I have feelings for you and don’t know what to do about them,” Blair confessed, finally. 

“Wow, that works out well since I have feelings for you too. You could have talked to me and it would have made it much easier,” Jim said. 

“I’m sure it would have, but I was afraid,” Blair admitted. 

“What? Did you think I would punch you out or something?” Jim teased and started laughing. 

“Don’t laugh. That thought did occur to me, once or twice,” Blair said very seriously. 

“So what do you want out of this relationship, Chief?”

“I want you and you alone. I want us to be exclusive. I want you to want me too,” Blair was almost rambling. 

“Well, your wish has come true. I do want you and we’re going to be exclusive. Have you been with guys before?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah, when I was younger,” Blair answered. 

“Same here, it’s been quite some time, so you’ll have to cut me a little slack,” Jim teased. 

“I love you, Jim,” Blair said quietly. 

“And I love you,” Jim answered. 

“Can we have a first kiss?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“We can have much more than a first kiss if you’d like,” Jim said. 

“I’d like to have some dates first before we actually sleep together,” Blair suggested. 

“Then I suggest we go out tonight, because I need the dating to start soon,” Jim said. 

“Okay, how about a movie and late dinner?” Blair asked. 

“Your treat?” Jim wondered. 

“You bet and afterwards if you’re a good boy, I might let you make out with me on the sofa,” Blair informed Jim. 

“Sounds good to me,” Jim declared and then kissed Blair for the first time. It was a wonderful kiss, full of love, hope and desire. All the things that both men wanted out of this relationship. 

“Let’s eat here and make out instead,” Blair replied. 

“And you thought I would never understand. I not only understand, but I’m ready for making out right now. Hell, I don’t even need to eat. Eating is grossly overrated,” Jim remarked. 

“You got a deal. Making out and dinner second,” Blair decided. 

And that’s just what they did. 

The end


	2. Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim is going to have to pace himself.   
> Warnings: There is nudity and bad language here. Woo Hoo

Title: Making Out   
Author: Patt  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Pairing: Jim/Blair  
Prompt: Grunting and panting like…  
Category: Slash with talk of what’s to come.   
Rating: Mature  
Spoilers: This is a sequel to Understanding.   
Brief Summary: Jim is going to have to pace himself.   
Warnings: There is nudity and bad language here. Woo Hoo  
Notes/acknowledgments: This has been great fun writing ten minutes almost every day. It gets a little easier each day, I think. This was exactly ten minutes. Woo Hoo. 

 

Making Out  
By Patt

 

Jim was naked from the waist up as he sat on the sofa with Blair. He was grunting and panting like he was a race horse or something. Blair wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. He certainly hoped not, because this was feeling way too good. 

“Calm down, Jim.”

“Easy for you to say, I’m so focused on your scent that I can’t think of anything but fucking you,” Jim admitted freely. 

“You want to fuck me, huh?” Blair pulled back and looked into Jim’s face. 

“Duh…” Jim answered and then went back to kissing and groping Blair. Jim was having a very good time. 

So was Blair. He hadn’t thought that he had a chance in hell with Jim so he hadn’t really thought about sex with him that much. Okay, he had thought about it, but this was a lot better than what Blair had imagined. 

“Wanna go upstairs?” Blair asked. 

“I thought you said we were having dinner and dates before we did this,” Jim clarified. 

“I did say that, but that was before I heard you grunting and panting with need. It’s doing me in, man. I have to have something besides kissing and groping. 

“Fucking?” Jim asked. 

“Fucking would be good,” Blair answered. 

“I’d like you naked right now if that’s all right,” Jim pleaded. 

“I could do that as long as you’re naked too,” Blair said as calmly as he could, with a hard on that might pound nails. 

Jim pulled Blair up off the sofa and drug him up the stairs. Then before Blair even knew what happened he was naked. 

“Fuck…” Blair whispered. 

“Oh yeah, I plan on it,” Jim answered. 

“Tell me how much you want me,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim was still grunting and panting and pulled Blair down on the bed with him. “Do you want to talk or fuck?”

“Right… Fuck me, Jim. Fuck me.”

And Jim did just that. 

The end


End file.
